Mi pequeño Secreto
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto coraje e impotencia, aunque no supiera a quien dirigir ese coraje… Al tipo con el que su Sam se había ido, con Sam por ser una mentirosa o con el fruto que estuvo nueve meses en el vientre de la que una vez fue su mundo, su hija Esmeralda Manson/-Escúchame bien Tucker, Madre no es la que engendra al bebe/ Adaptacion de corto :D


***Mi pequeño secreto***

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **En un departamento**

\- _Querido diario… todo comenzó como un día cualquiera…_ \- leyó un joven de unos 20 años teniendo en sus manos un cuaderno color negro - _Yo era muy feliz… pero entonces el problema comenzó…._ \- murmuro el ojiazul antes de gruñir y aventar el cuaderno aun lado

\- Esto es ridículo… porque simplemente no puedo … no puedo arrancármela de la cabeza… - gruño cerrando sus puños mirando con rabia el suelo - Si tan solo… - susurro queriendo llorar, y al mismo tiempo negándose a hacerlo.

No podía, ya lo había hecho muchas veces. No quería, se sentía traicionado, pero quien podría culparlo después de todo el espero… y espero…. y cuando por fin pensó que toda la tortura había terminado, sucede lo impensable, lo menos lógico, lo imposible… la traición y la rabia no podía simplemente ser controladas, aun a pesar de haber pasado un año desde que ella había vuelto con "esa sorpresa en particular". Tenía mucho rencor y al mismo tiempo añoraba perdonarla.

Tan grande su sufrimiento y tan amargo era todo. Que en varias ocasiones había querido irse … pero no podía…

En primer lugar porque él era protector de esa ciudad, él era un héroe y se suponía que debía velar por la seguridad de los demás.

En segundo lugar simplemente no quería… Y eso era lo que más detestaba no querer alejarse. Dejar de verla aun sabiendo que cada vez que la veía era como una puñalada por la espalda era inaceptable para él. La necesitaba ver observar su dormir y sufrir de rabia, celos y tristeza al saber que tomo su decisión.

Ganas de Matarla no le faltaron, pero no lo haría, la amaba más de lo que la odiaba, y ese era su peor castigo, seguirla amando, seguir pensando en ella y en lo que pudo haber sido una vida con ella, de no ser por su traición.

Una lagrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla y pensó de nuevo en por qué… no entendía… ¿que había hecho mal?, ¿que había sucedido…? ¿por qué Sam lo había decepcionado …?¿Por qué era una completa descarada cada vez que ella lo veía?, ¿por qué?… ¿porque… si ella sabía que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, lo había traicionado? ¿Qué había pasado para que terminara su vida de este modo?

Ella viviendo a unos cuantas calles lejos de distancia en una pequeña casa y el en un departamento. Ambos solos… como dos desconocidos… que estaban muy dolidos y llenos de decepciones …y solo eran como un par de desconocidos

\- Y todo… todo por **_eso_** …. - pensó cerrando de nuevo sus puños y volteando con velocidad para ver el cuaderno tirado en el suelo que tenía en su portada una foto

Una foto de una pequeña niña de ojos verdes oscuros, piel blanca y cabello negro. Con pasos tensos llega hasta él y lo mira. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto coraje e impotencia, aunque no supiera a quien dirigir ese coraje… Al tipo con el que su Sam se había ido a revolcar, con Sam por ser una mentirosa o con el fruto que estuvo nueve meses en el vientre de la que una vez fue su mundo, su hija… Esmeralda Manson

Gruño y miro a la niña. Sus ojos resplandecieron de verde neón, su mano también lo hizo y quiso quemar el cuaderno, derramo un par de lágrimas más y negó.

No podía, y bien lo sabía, pues esa niña a la que una vez quiso odiar. Se supo ganar su cariño y respeto, era inútil, él quería a esa niña como si fuera suya, pero nadie lo sabría y mucho menos su madre que era una descarada (por no decir una puta más grande que Paulina)

El aún no podía comprender como es que ella seguía manteniendo su frente en alto y cada vez que se enfrentaba a él, terminaba del mismo modo, proclamando a diestra y siniestra que lo amaba. Pero ¿cómo podía decir eso?, Si ella no lo espero… ¿Cómo esperaba que creyera que lo amaba?, ¿Qué lo seguía amando? ¡¿Cómo?!

No había forma… y esa niña se lo recordaba… y era la única que siempre le hacía ver con claridad, el sería un completo imbécil si aceptara de nuevo a una mujer con pensamientos totalmente torcidos

No quería caer… No quería ceder pero... Aunque ya no habían hablado desde hacía más de un mes, el seguía estando ahí.

La seguía, la cuidaba y procuraba que ambas estuvieran bien, pues a pesar de todo las amaba… aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario, nunca apartaba su mente de ellas, y hoy, precisamente … siendo diez de mayo... Él sabía que la hija de Sam bailaría para festejarla.

Tenía tantas ganas de no ir y al mismo tiempo si, quería saber que haría.. Quería saber cómo reaccionaría Sam al ver el primer baile de su hija… quería y quería pero no sabía si hacerlo. Su mente gritaba que no fuera imbécil pero su corazón estaba con ellas. Aun con todo … él no las odiaba

\- Eres tan patético Danny - murmuro bajando el cuaderno que había tomado prestado de la casa de Sam pues … había querido saber… tenía que saber, no era justo para la hija de Sam crecer sin un padre… o bueno eso pensó después de pensar en matar al tipo que había manchado la pureza de Sam, que la había convertido en una traidora ante sus ojos. Quería saber… tener un nombre, talvez para matar al tipo u obligarlo a comprometerse con Sam (a pesar de que sus celos lo consumieran ante esa simple idea), o simplemente quería averiguar que el tipo jamás volvería, y que él tenía oportunidad de quedarse con Sam, y es niña que aunque no fuera su hija la quería como si fuera suya.

Miro el cuaderno y sintió un dolor en su corazón. Tal vez si él lo leía entendería… lo que no podía comprender

Suspiro y bajo su mirada, suspiro y se sentó

Quedo unos momentos solo mirando el cuaderno y lo abrió

 _Querido diario, este día es el peor de todos … me mudo, mi mama no tolero que fuera novia de Danny y decidió mandarme a un internado para señoritas en Inglaterra, no tienes ni idea de cuanto estoy sufriendo. A veces pienso, odio a mi madre y hoy se lo dije. Mi padre me regaño y dijo que no estaba bien decirle esas cosas, que ella lo hacía "por mi bien". ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto sufro?, esto no es por mi bien, esto es por sus intereses. ¡Los odio!_

Paro un momento y suspiro al recordadar ese día

 _\- Danny me tendré que ir …- dijo una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro corto_

 _\- ¿Tus padres? - pregunto con una mirada triste_

 _\- Te prometo que no importa lo que ellos hagan siempre te querré a ti Danny, no lo olvides…- dijo tomando sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Querido diario hoy … ¡ay esto es tan poco gótico! pero, estoy emocionada a pesar de que me voy a ir al internado, ¡Danny me pidió matrimonio!, dijo que apenas regrese seremos marido y mujer. Te juro que aún no lo puedo creer, fue tan lindo cuando me lo dijo, y me dio muchas esperanzas. Cuando vuelva.. Estoy segura que seré la mujer más feliz del mundo…._

Paro de leer y varias lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos quiso aventar de nuevo el cuaderno pero simplemente pasos las paginas, todo eso que ella narraba. Era el punto vista que había tenido después de que se había ido de Amity Park a ese estúpido internado del cual regreso con una niña de uno años de ojos verdes claros y sonrisa encantadora.

Suspiro y miro el reloj, aún faltaba una hora para que el baile de la hija de Sam comenzara, suspiro y siguió pasando paginas ….

 _Querido diario….._

 **En una casa**

\- ¡Mama!- grito una niña de ojos verdes claros corriendo hasta una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos violetas

\- ¿Esmeralda, aun no estas lista?- pregunto en tono serio. La niña rió divertida y la oji-violeta rodó sus ojos y sonrió

\- Vamos te cambiare - dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a una habitación

 _Este fue un día muy raro y horrible, bueno por lo menos lo fue cuando hasta casi terminar el día…_

 _Creo que será mejor empezar desde un inicio..._

 _Me desperté tarde como siempre…._

 _\- ¡Otra vez no! - dijo una chica de unos 17 años corriendo con contra el tiempo - ¡La profesora Micaela se va a enojar!- pensó exaltada corriendo cada vez más rápido, esquivando a todo el que se le pusiera en medio_

 _Pero esta vez me quede afuera_

 _\- Ya se lo había dicho muchas veces señorita Manson. Si volvía a llegar tarde usted no entraría por el resto del año escolar_

 _\- Pero profesora…- intento la oji-violeta recibiendo una mirada de rabia de la mujer_

 _\- ¡Esta reprobada y ahora largo de aquí!_

 _\- ¡Púdrase!- grito molesta antes de dar la vuelta y salir_

 _Pensé que era un día de mierda, había reprobado mi último año, y ahora tendría que quedarme un año más…_

 _\- Mi vida no podía ser más horrible - gruño la chica caminando con rabia por los pasillos_

 _Y si era un día de mierda… o lo fue… yo nunca pude esperar nada en mi vida. Tenía la esperanza de que Danny siempre me esperaría en Amity Park, pero últimamente las ultimas noticias de él, solo me ponen más triste, al parecer, no mantuvo su promesa tan fielmente…._

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grito Danny molesto levantándose de golpe - ¿De qué habla? ¡Yo mantuve mi promesa!- pensó volviendo a poner su atención en la lectura con algo de indignacion

 _Mi compañera Amelia me lo dijo …_

 _\- ¡Sam! - grito una chica de cabello rizado y ojos color gris - ¡Mira la última noticia!- chillo mientras le entregaba un periódico con una foto de Danny Phantom siendo besado por una chica latina_

 _\- ¿Pero qué es esto? - pregunto sorprendida, antes de ver el encabezado - Phantom por fin de 3 años de soltería decide abandonar la espera…_

 _\- No… -pensó entre lágrimas bajando su rostro_

 _\- Te dije que todos los hombres son iguales… - dijo Amelia cruzando sus brazos_

 _\- ¡NO! - grito tomando el periódico haciéndola bola y tirarlo al suelo_

 _Mi corazón se destrozó al ver ese encabezado. No me di cuenta que estaba en un error y solo corrí…_

 **En una casa**

\- ¡Ya estas lista y te ves muy linda!- dijo Sam mirando a su hija vestida como mariposa color azul muy bonito

\- Odio este disfraz me gustaría tener uno de araña - dijo molesta la niña mientras su madre la miraba enarcando una ceja

\- pero… es diez de mayo. No Halloween, Esmeralda - aclaro divertida

\- Lo sé… pero todos mis amigos le tienen miedo y dicen que soy una miedosa… yo no soy miedosa y quiero asustarlos- dijo emocionada logrando que Sam riera

\- Ya lo harás en Halloween hija - murmuro tomando su rostro triste de la niña - Te lo prometo - juro sonriéndole logrando que la niña también lo hiciera

\- ¡Te amo mama!- grito abrazándola de sorpresa. Sam quedo sorprendida en un inicio, después sonrió tiernamente y lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos

\- Yo también lo hago Esmeralda - dijo correspondiendo ese abrazo

Unos aplausos se escucharon y ambas voltearon

\- Bueno ustedes siempre dan unas escenas muy conmovedoras … pero ya está bueno, vamonos tenemos que llegar a la escuela

\- Si está bien… - respondieron ambas sonriendo. Esmeralda corrió hasta un carro color café y se metió en el

\- Me alegro que si pudieras llegar …- comentó la oji-violeta sonriéndole

\- No me lo perdería… Ya sabes que las quiero. Y ahora dama suba al carro para poder llegar a tiempo

\- jajaja ¡Ay Tucker!…- rió Sam antes de meterse en el carro y esperar a su amigo

 _Corrí tan rápido que ni siquiera supe en donde me metía…_

El shock paso por los rasgos de la cara del oji-azul, había terminado de leer todo esa hoja del diario y ahora todo era más claro que el agua y sin poderlo evitar quedo viendo a la nada. Su celular sonó y vio que era un mensaje de su mejor amigo Tucker.

 ** _¿Dónde estás?, ¿No vendrás?, Está a punto de comenzar …._**

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - pensó antes de pararse como un rayo y tomar una chaqueta y salir corriendo de su departamento

 **En una escuela**

\- Y a continuación, el festival dará inicio….

\- Sam…

\- mmm….- dijo Sam estando sentada en una silla esperando a que el show comenzará

\- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a todos?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La verdad sobre… ya sabes... Esmeralda...

\- Tucker no es necesario... Nadie tiene por que enterarse… y creo que ya habíamos discutido esto ¿no?

\- ¿Pero no sabes lo que Danny piensa de ti?, Estuvo a punto de casarse con Paulina… Si no hubiera llegado yo... y lo detengo. El estaría atado a una arpía convenenciera…

\- Eso… fue su decisión y no me afecta lo que piense… -interrumpió en un susurro dolido - … ya no me importa… - sostuvo con un poco más de firmeza

\- ¿Y lo que piensan los demás? - pregunta de nuevo y Sam mira el escenario donde se supone que pronto saldría su pequeña niña

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijo? - pensó Danny estando transformado y volando a gran velocidad a través de todo Amity Park

 **En una escuela**

\- Señora Manson, por favor venga conmigo - dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos miel llamando la atención de Tucker y Sam

\- Si claro …- dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento - Pero antes…. Permítame un momento - dijo antes de ver al afroamericano que tenía una mirada interrogativa

\- Tucker tal vez nunca lo comprendas… pero… prefiero que todo el mundo piense en **_"lo que soy yo_ _"_** ,… " ** _l_ _o que pude ser"_** … en vez de que hablen sobre mi hija - dijo dándole una sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo a la profesora con cara confundida - Vamos … - dijo antes de marcharse con la mujer

\- Y para iniciar esta ceremonia todas las mamas de primer año se sentaran en las sillas que están en el escenario - dijo un hombre un poco gordo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

Todas las mamas incluida Sam se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y todo el mundo quedo en la expectativa

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

\- Llegue...- pensó Danny feliz, frenando a tiempo y des transformándose. Suspiro aliviado y se acercó a unas grandes puertas de madera. Conto hasta tres y abrió un poco la puerta… ahí en medio del escenario estaba la chica que tantos desvelos y lágrimas le había sacado. Esa misma chica que pensó que era una traidora y una zorra. Sin poderlo evitar se sintió mal,... tan mal que su estómago se retorció en la culpa, pero aun así la miro. Aun no podía ser posible para él, no haberse dado cuenta que todo lo que había vivido a través de ese año, tenía un montón de cosas que no concordaban y estaban frente de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tuve que nacer siendo un despistado? - se preguntó. Suspiro frustrado y la observo fijamente… Tal vez era un ciego, o simplemente había tratado de evitar mirarla bien por el miedo de ceder a los encantos que Sam nunca perdió y se habían hechos más notorios al paso de los años.

Una canción se hizo presente en "festival" y todo el mundo el mundo miro como los niños empezaban a aparecer formados en una fila con un ramo de rosas color rojo. Sam al ver a su hija entre el montón de niños, sonrió feliz y sus ojos se ablandaron. Saludo a la pequeña que al verla se emocionó tanto que la saludo con unos torpes pero tiernos movimientos de sus manos.

Danny miro esto y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

La había catalogado como todo lo peor, siendo que Sam nunca le traiciono. Se sentía con un estúpido y un miserable después de ofenderla tantas veces. Y ahora comprendía cual era la verdad.

 _ **Un mes atrás...**_

 _\- ¿Me amas?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - pregunto furioso mirando a Sam que solo bajo su mirada y negó con la cabeza_

 _\- Si no me crees.. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesta, sin quererlo escuchas más -¡Largo de mi vida! - semi-grito furiosa. Ya no le volvería a decir lo que él no aceptaba. Lo que no había querido comprender._

 _\- No lo haré. Antes me darás una explicación de por qué lo hiciste... Te espere por tanto tiempo... Y tu simplemente … ¡me viste la cara! - grito tomándola de las muñecas mientras ella no ponía ninguna resistencia y solo lo miro intentando no gritarle._

 _Intentando no sollozar de impotencia, logro con delicadeza zafar una de sus manos. Tomo la mejilla de Danny y lo miro con ternura, pues a pesar de ofenderla tanto; ella lo comprendía mucho. Sabía que Danny se debía sentir traicionado y si ella fuera la que estuviera del otro lado, estaría segura que no solo se sentiría enojada. Estaría completamente decepcionada y triste._

 _\- Te amo ...- susurro queriendo que eso fuera más que suficiente para que ese chico cabeza dura le creyera_

 _Danny la observo y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Lloraba porque quería que fuera cierto lo que decía Sam. Añoraba que lo fuera. Soltando su mano tomo su rostro y la beso._

 _Sam no se opuso y solo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

 _Danny se dejó llevar, y ya no le importo lo que hubiera sucedido con Sam, solo era consiente de cuanto la amaba y deseaba._

 _Tomo de nuevo sus manos y la arrincono en la pared._

 _Entre beso y beso, pronto terminaron en una de las habitaciones. Estuvieron a punto llegar a más de no ser porque escucharon un grito._

 _\- ¡Mami! ¡ya llegamos el tío Tucker y yo!_

 _Ese grito trajo a Danny de vuelta a la realidad y rompió por completo el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos._

 _Danny quedo tieso y la observo. Sam seguía manteniendo sus manos en su espalda ahora desnuda mirándolo con una sonrisa_

 _\- Creo que mi hija, me llama…- murmuro deslizando sus manos por si abdomen trabajado_

 _Danny se sintió mal y sobre todo molesto. Se apartó de ella y fue en busca de su playera, se la coloco y estuvo a punto de salir pero los brazos de la oji-violeta lo envolvieron alrededor de su torso_

 _\- Siempre te amare Danny…- susurro logrando que el cerrara sus puños y la apartara con brusquedad_

 _\- Tu no me amas… Eres igual o peor de Paulina… una cualquiera. Si eres así conmigo, que será con los demás …- gruño mirándola con ira_

 _Sam lo miro sorprendida para luego poner una mirada ofendida_

 _\- Piensas que yo… Te engañe ¿cierto? - pregunto. Danny no respondió solo la miro como si fuera lo más obvio_

 _Ella abrió sus boca para hablar, pero quedo callada._

 _\- bien … pues tienes razón… te engañe y no solo a ti, también al padre de mi hija… Yo no los necesito, solo quiero a mi hija y tal vez... Quise un hermano para ella… pero me doy cuenta que contigo no se va a poder…. Entonces…. ¡Vete de aquí! - grito furiosa conteniendo las ganas de llorar de tristeza - ¡No te quiero cerca de mi o de mi hija!_

 _Danny la miro sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, esas palabras habían roto toda esperanza._

 _Sam había sido clara. Solo lo quería utilizar. No espero otro grito. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ahí._

 _Bajo por las escaleras y al primero que vio fue a Tucker. Este lo intento detener pero él había salido de la casa antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

 _\- ¡Tío Danny! - había gritado Esmeralda esperando que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo_

 _\- ¿Qué le pasa al tío Danny? - pregunto mirando a Tucker_

 _\- No lo sé… a lo mejor se topó con un fantasma de las cajas - se escuchó la voz de Sam_

 _Tanto Tucker como Esmeralda voltearon solo para ver a Sam acomodándose su blusa_

 _\- ¡Ay no!, ese Fanlasma…. es muy molesto - dijo Esmeralda linda mente_

 _\- Esmeralda se dice fantasma...- corrigió Tucker algo divertido_

 _\- oh?, eso … quise decil … digo.. quise decir…-murmuro algo apenada_

 _\- Tienes razón si es muy molesto ese fantasma - apoyo Tucker antes de ver a Sam_

 _\- Si lo se… es igual que **él** \- contesto Sam en modo de susurro logrando que solo escuchara Tucker_

 _\- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto mirándola. Sam se encogió de hombros y negó_

 _\- Esmeralda ve por tus juguetes. Te prometí que jugaríamos juntas y eso haremos - dijo Sam mirando a su pequeña que al escuchar eso, salió corriendo a gran velocidad completamente emocionada_

 _-..._

 _\- ¿Discutieron de nuevo? - pregunto Tucker sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto_

 _\- ¿Tu qué crees? - dijo sarcástica para luego sentarse_

 _\- Que estas cometiendo un error, y deberías decirle la verdad. Danny es un despistado obviamente nunca va entender lo que sucedió… - dijo serio y harto_

 _\- Ya se lo dije… - rompió con indiferencia_

 _\- ¿Le dijiste? No lo creo - expreso incrédulo mirándola con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- Lo hice…_

 _\- ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?- pregunto en duda_

 _\- Que necesito un hermano para Esmeralda… y como él no se deja… pues que se largue y nos deje en paz - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Tucker la miraba como si fuera un marciano_

 _\- ¿Qué?!_

 _\- Ya escuchaste…_

 _\- ¡¿Estas loca?!, mira que las habladurías no andan bien y con lo que le has dicho a Danny, lo más seguro es que termine creyéndolo todo. ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste evitar una boda?, ¿Que lo pudiste recuperar? - pregunto con histeria_

 _\- Ya cállate, yo no lo necesito. Tengo a mi hija y con eso me basta y me sobra. Me enfrente a mis padres, por ella y lo hare contra ti, contra Danny y contra el mundo. No me importa lo que pase con los demás, solo ella me importa - rompió enojada derramando un par de lágrimas de rabia_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tucker sonrió un poco al ver como la hija de Sam subía por unas escaleras y empezaba a caminar hasta llegar justo enfrente de ella

Sam observo a su hija y sonrió más… mirando a la niña que le daba una brillante sonrisa. Aspiro aire y lo soltó un poco nerviosa seguía viendo esos brillantes, alegres y rebosantes de vída, los ojos verdes oscuro de su pequeña.

\- Mama... - dijo la pequeña estirando el ramo de rosas

Varias lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y sollozo un poco

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _\- Sam… pero… esa niña … no es…_

 _\- Escúchame bien Tucker. Madre no es la que engendra al bebe, la que lo tiene en su pansa por nueve meses. Madre es la que cuida, procura, protege y ve crecer a ese bebe. Yo soy ese tipo de madre, no me importa que piensen de mí una mierda. A mí lo que me importa es que el nombre de mi hija no sea insultado, ¿escuchas eso…? No quiero que mi hija se vea afectada por nada, ni nadie, ¿entiendes?_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tucker sonrió recordando esas palabras miro como la hija de Sam se arrodillaba enfrente de ella y decía …

-En este día hermoso, yo quiero saludarte decirle con el alma …. ¡Felicidades mama..!

La emoción y las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar. Varias lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sam que sin poderse contener había tomado a la pequeña en sus brazos, para luego abrazarla y darle muchos besos en sus mejillas.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Danny observo esto desde lejos y miro aquellas lagrimas que derramaba Sam de la felicidad de tener a una niña tan linda como hija… Suspiro y recordó lo que había leído….

 _Corrí muy lejos… las personas me veían como si estuviera loca… pero estaba dolida. El día para mi parecía sin sentido, y en ese momento justamente cuando pasaba cerca de un basurero lo escuche…._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 ** _"buaaaaaaaaaaa" "buaaaaaaaaaaa"_**

 _Quedo estática después de escuchar eso… frunció el ceño y sin poderlo evitar se acercó. Hacia frio pues era de noche y al ver ahí una maleta color negro de donde provenían aquel llanto, se acercó. Lo abrió y quedo en shock_

 _-¡Oh! - dijo para luego tomar su boca y dejar salir varias lágrimas. Era un bebe.. Un bebe recién nacido que lloraba, por hambre y frió._

 _Lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado y le quito un poco de tierra que tenía en su cara, parecía que pronto se enfermaría. Si alguien no lo recogía y lo ayudaba lo más seguro es que moriría. Sin dudarlo ella se lo llevo y verifico que estuviera bien._

 _No lo podía creer y nunca comprendió, como una mujer podría abandonar de esa forma a su bebe. Ese día no había podido dormir, quiso verificar que la bebe que encontró de verdad estuviera bien._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Hay mujeres que no deberían tener hijos… pero de algo estoy segura no cambiara a mi niña por nada. Su madre no la quiso pero yo sí. Ella es y siempre será mi pequeño secreto, y aunque la decisión de quedármela tal vez no sea la correcta…. no voy a dejar a mi pequeña Esmeralda sola. La quiero y al parecer ella también me quiere. Lo se lo puedo sentir, es una bebe muy hermosa y sé qué cuando sea grande será mi mayor orgullo._

 _Solo espero que entiendan mi decisión mis padres, amigos… y sobre todo Danny._

 _Ojala un día me perdone … pero no puedo poner en peligro a mi niña. No quiero que ella sea insultada y por esa razón no puedo decirle la verdad._

 _Espero que sepa que aun así lo amo y que no por que tengo una hija, significa que lo dejare de amar._

Danny miro a Sam que tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña y se balanceaba con ella como si fueran las únicas en la escuela. La sonrisa y risa de ambas no se comparaba con ninguna que se hubiera visto antes y por esta razón todo el mundo las veían enternecidos.

Y ahora lo entendía…

Por qué una madre es esa persona que con toda delicadeza nos cuida en nuestra etapa de indecisión, nos enseña con amor a valernos en la vida y nos levanta con dulzura ante cada caída.

 _Yo la cuidare, como si fuera mi bebe, la procurare y será mi vida. Es mi hija y nunca nadie me podrá decir lo contrario….._

Sam le sonrió a su hija y froto su nariz con la de Esmeralda. La niña sonrió y grito un **"Te amo mama"**. Sam la abrazo de nuevo y fue cuando vio a Danny parado en medio del corredor que conducía al escenario. Quedo sorprendida y frunció el ceño

Esmeralda se apartó un poco de su mama y miro lo que ella veía

\- ¡Tío Danny! - grito bajándose de los brazos de la oji-violeta para irlo a abrazar

Danny extendió sus brazos y la cargo, sonrió mucho al igual que Esmeralda, y le dio un beso en la frente que sorprendió un poco a Sam

\- ¿Danny? - pregunto pero antes que pudiera continuar el chico coloco un dedo en sus labios y miro a Esmeralda

\- Esmeralda, ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?

\- ¡Si! ¡Si tío! ¡quiero un hermanito! - chillo completamente emocionada

\- Bueno entonces... ¿me concederías el honor de ser el esposo de tu mama y tu papa? Eso me haría muy feliz …- dijo sonriendo dejando a Sam completamente roja y sorprendida

Todo el mundo que miraba la escena solo tenían la boca abajo y algunos empezaron a grabar discretamente el momento

\- ¿Mi papa?... Eso… eso…

\- Danny…- intento decir Sam con algo de molestia

\- ¡Sí!, ¡papa Danny suena bien!- grito la pequeña abrazándolo con emoción - ¡Mama ya tengo papa! - grito alegre

\- Esmeralda, esto es…

\- ¡Magnifico!... Ahora señora Manson, nuestra pequeña acepto ser mi hija y dijo que también podía ser su esposo… así que… usted está obligada a serlo aquí y en el altar - dijo tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola contra su pecho

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Yo no…

\- Tú quieres un hermanito para Esmeralda ¿cierto?, bueno pues pronto lo tendrá, porque usted Samantha Manson, serás pronto la señora Fenton

\- Danny… - gruño intentando contradecirlo y no sonrojarse pero en ese momento el oji-azul tomo su mandíbula y junto sus labios con los de el

\- Te amo Sam y no quiero perderte - susurro sonriéndole dejando de besarla

Sam quedo sorprendida y se sonrojo al ver la cara de felicidad de su hija y la cara picara de Tucker que estaba aún sentado.

\- ¿Me amas? - pregunto en duda. Danny sonrió - pero hace un mes tu…

\- Sam... Acabo de comprender que… tu eres una gran mujer y que yo soy un idiota por no darme cuenta. Perdóname…. Y te pido que te cases conmigo. Que me des una oportunidad más… para demostrarte a ti y a mi niña cuanto las amo.

Sam lo miro con ternura y después miro a Esmeralda que solo le sonrió y asintió con mucha felicidad.

\- Mama, dile que si… yo quiero también un papa y un hermanito …- dijo la niña y Sam riendo un poco al igual que Danny asintió y acaricio la cabeza de Esmeralda

\- Mi niña dice que te acepté, entonces... creo que lo hare… Danny - dijo antes de darle un beso sorpresivo que logro que Esmeralda riera y aplaudiera de la pura alegría

Todo el mundo la imito y Danny se separó para luego sacar un anillo de compromiso color blanco con una piedra en medio azul con amatista

Sam jadeo y Danny se lo coloco

\- Espero que comprendas que ahora no hay vuelta de hoja señor Fenton, ya no será fácil librarte de mí o de Esmeralda- dijo burlona

\- Que bien, eso es justamente lo que quiero que jamás volvamos a estar a separarnos señora Fenton y mi hija Esmeralda Fenton

\- ¿Ugh?, ¿Esmeralda Fenton?, Mama pensé que era Manson… - dijo contrariada la pequeña y todos rieron

\- Mi bebe …- murmuro Sam tomándola en brazos para luego abrazarla

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros aun sin entender por qué su mama la abrazaba tanto

\- Feliz día de las madres, Mama…

\- Gracias … Esmeralda…- dijo cerrando sus ojos y para luego sentir unos brazos tomarla de la cintura y unos labios en su mejilla - Los amo a los dos …- susurro

\- Y nosotros a ti - dijo Danny dándole un último beso en la mejilla

 _ **Unos meses después...**_

Y ahora ha pasado un tiempo desde que mi vida comenzó por fin a tomar de nuevo un rumbo menos egoísta, sincero y lleno de amor con las dos mujeres que más amo en mi vida. Mi pequeña Esmeralda y mi esposa Sam Fenton

Tengo que confesar nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a admirar y amar más a Sam. Ella es simplemente maravillosa y ahora que está embarazada de nuestro pequeño Danny me ha enseñado y creo que me seguirá enseñando muchas cosas.

Siempre que la veo por las mañanas, me dedica a mí y a Esmeralda esa sonrisa, no lo puedo evitar sonrió y le digo lo hermosa que es.

Ella aún no sabe que yo sé su pequeño secreto. Aunque estoy seguro que lo sospecha. Algún día le diré… pero hasta entonces… le seguiré mencionando lo maravillosa que es.

Tal vez ella no me lo crea pero es una verdad. A luchado tan duro por mantener su secreto por el bienestar de Esmeralda que la admiro. Yo sé que ella es una gran mujer que muchos quisieran tener. La amo tanto y no pude haber tenido la más grande dicha saber que sera la madre de mi hijo. Yo sé que ella lo querrá de igual forma que Esmeralda y no hará ninguna distinción.

La admiro y la quiero tanto pues además de ser mi compañera, amiga, amante y esposa, también es madre … aquella mujer, que no duerme cuando estamos mal, que vive en carne propia cada uno de nuestros sufrimientos y que se alegra con cada alegría y logros nuestros… como si fueran suyos.

Es la mujer que está ahí, sin miramientos, sin egoísmos. Es el amor más sincero, el más puro. Que daría la vida por nosotros, si fuera necesario. Siempre deseosa de hacernos bien, y aunque como ser humano pueda equivocarse, nunca lo hace por maldad.

Es el ser sublime con el que aprendemos el verdadero significado de la palabra AMOR, CONTENCIÓN, ENTREGA, SINCERIDAD.

Esa mujer… Es y siempre será mi muy amada esposa Sam Manson...

* * *

 _Holiss! bueno ¿como han estado?, espero que bien... ok ya saben he estado muy ausente, sinceramente no había podido escribir absolutamente nada. (hasta el día de hoy,) Espero que esta semana ya todo este menos cargada en la escuela y pueda seguir publicando y en fin este espero que se la hayan pasado lindo el diez de mayo (para mi fue un día muy pero muy raro, ¡ya que! XD)_

 _Ojala les guste este one shot que ... no estoy segura si le daré una segunda parte donde la "hija" de Sam este mas grande y se entere de la verdad. (Creo que Lo pensare un poco xD) (puras complicaciones les doy a esta pareja en particular) ¡Pobresitos ! (jaja ok ni tanto)_

 _Inspiración_ _de un cortometraje de una chica que se encuentra aun bebe (diablos como me hace llorar esos tipos de cortometrajes :'D, son lindos :'v) creo que se llama "mi hermosa mujer"_

 _Ok ya esta bueno... lindo comienzo de semana_

 _y bueno Nos vemos después_

 _ ** _ShaydeBlack_ **_


End file.
